Strong People Get Hurt Too
by LizTheBookNerd
Summary: Set post iLove You before iQ. How Sam, Carly, and Freddie felt after the breakup. Mainly Sam though. Short little one-shot.


**A/N: Yes, another post-iLove you fic. This is a bit different though. It doesn't take place in the elevator!**

**Strong People Get Hurt Too**

She thought it would be like any other break up she had. It wouldn't be a big deal. It was what seemed like just another break up. She has had a few before. None of them really bothered her though. They just happened and she got over it. What hurt most girls didn't bother her. It was just a teenage relationship. So what made this one so different?

Well, maybe because it wasn't like any other breakup. This one just sort of…happened. It was mutual, right? They both agreed on it; that it was what was best for their friendship. It's what they both wanted.

Yet, they put it off until Midnight. If they both really wanted to breakup, then why did they even put it off?

After midnight struck, Sam and Freddie went their separate ways. Freddie went to his apartment and Sam was going to go to Carly's. When she got to the door though, she changed her mind. She didn't want to be around people. She didn't want to talk about the break up.

It was too late to go home though. So she just sat on the stairwell in the apartment lobby. She just wanted to be alone.

She felt a whole bunch of new feelings. Regret and pain. She didn't feel strong anymore. She wanted to just give in and find Freddie and tell him that they made a mistake. She couldn't though. She didn't want to seem desperate even if she was yelling at herself to swallow her pride and just follow what she partly wanted.

She has never felt this way, especially over a boy. She felt like the world was ending, as cliché as that sounded to her. Like this was a moment from one of those stupid movies Carly actually liked.

All of this was new to her.

She tried falling asleep but couldn't. Her mind couldn't stop thinking about that night. She hated it too. It made her feel weak.

Finally, morning approached. She got no sleep at all. She just couldn't stop thinking. She couldn't shut her mind off.

She went to Carly's place. She put on a mask. She wanted to hide the hurt and pain from her curious friend. Sam wasn't in the mood for questions.

So she just acted like nothing happened. She decided she wouldn't bring up the break up, just let Carly try to figure it out for herself.

She didn't give Carly enough credit though. Even though she thought that she was acting normal, Carly immediately asked her what was wrong. Sam didn't want to lie about it, what good would that do? So she told Carly what happened. She just left out how she felt.

Carly even asked her how she was doing.

Sam said she was fine though and Carly believed her. Why wouldn't she though? It would be just like any other breakup she had. Besides, she shouldn't be so upset if it was mutual.

There was no sight of Freddie that whole day, which was good for Sam. Maybe he felt the same way Sam did. Or maybe he got over her so fast that he didn't even want to see her.

She had tons of thoughts like this the whole day. She was so distracted, but Carly really didn't push anything.

In fact, Carly was worried. Worried about how this would change things. She knew that there was always a possibility Sam and Freddie were going to break up. Most teenage relationships work out that way. Carly knew Sam though. She really was hurt. She just pretended to believe Sam, because she knew that was what Sam wanted. She wanted Carly to believe this breakup meant nothing to her.

She just hoped things didn't become awkward, that after the first few days, things would just go back to normal, all of these events somewhat forgotten.

Sam was worried about this too. She didn't want things to be awkward between them. She wanted them to be friends still. Even if most people can't remain friends after a split up, she doesn't think that will be the case for them.

Freddie on the other hand, didn't know what to think. He didn't feel like leaving his room or answering his phone. He just wanted to be alone. Things didn't seem to go very well for him when it came to this sort of stuff. He wanted to see Sam. He figured she wouldn't want to see him though. Heck, she'd probably be over it by now. If he only knew what was going through her head.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie didn't see much of each other the rest of that weekend. They just did their own things. They needed separate space.

They couldn't always avoid each other though.

It was the beginning of a new week. Then, it was like nothing ever happened. Like there never was a breakup because Sam and Freddie never got together. They acted like they always had. Sam would say something rude and Freddie would try to come up with a comeback. Not a single person even asked them what happened. They could tell something happened though. This involved Sam and Freddie though. Nothing about their relationship has ever actually been normal.

Sometimes you could see them exchange glances and small smiles. That is only if you looked hard enough though. There would always be a bit of the Sam and Freddie who dated inside them, waiting to come out. They just did a good job of pushing it back.

The great trio really didn't know what would happen in the future; if they would stay broken up for good or if they would give it another go. Anything could happen though. Even when you least expect it. And that thought, is what made Sam strong again.

**A/N: So review!**

***Thanks to KeyLimePie14, SaphiraBrightScale, mileycfan4eva, and horselover4ever for reviewing the story!***


End file.
